¿Amnesia de nuevo?
by TheblondgirlAndblueeyes
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Helga volviera a ser la dulce niña que perdió la memoria? justo cuando el rubio sabe sus sentimientos. ¿La ayudará como la última vez? o ¿Saldrá su lado oscuro al ver tan frágil dama depender de él? Clasificación M por contenido sexual, lenguaje vulgar, pasen a su propio criterio.
1. Prologo

Aclaración: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todo es de Craig Bartlett a excepción de la historia. Puntos importantes al final del capítulo.

Disfruten~

Prólogo.

— _Estúpido cabeza de balón, ¿Por qué no me puedes poner atención? ¿Por qué después de lo que pasamos en San Lorenzo sigas actuando como si nada? ¿Por qué ignoras así mis sentimientos? ¿No te importan? ¿No son suficientes? ¿Es que acaso no llegan a ti? O quizás... Simplemente eres dulce y gentil para no rechazarme de forma directa..._ —

Hablaba una y otra vez teniendo entre las manos su preciado relicario, esta vez con una foto diferente, pues al fin había conseguido una con su adorado amor en medio de celebraciones luego de que el rubio hubiera encontrado a sus padres. No se daba cuenta de nada, de quienes estaban a su alrededor o en que escenario se encontraba parada; los sentimientos de dolor y tristeza se hacían cada vez más fuertes ya que, ahora el chico por el cual suspiraba parecía tenerle un pavor. Quería hablarle, saludarlo en medio de todos los pasillos, sonreír y que se diera cuenta de su extraño y suave interior que había guardado de manera recelosa sólo para el luego de aquel mágico beso en las tierras lejanas de Sudamérica.

Escucho la errática voz de su compañero con asma, y suspiro, esta vez no tenía ganas de golpearlo. Camino de regreso al salón mientras distraída intentaba guardar el relicario dentro de su vestido. Ahora era más problemático, ¿La razón? Sus pechos comenzaban a desarrollarse a temprana edad a diferencia de sus compañeras, ya era casi imposible esconderlos así que la joya no entraba bien en el lugar cercano a su corazón.

Tan perdida se encontraba hallando el enigma de cómo esconderlo que no se percató de la puerta que se abría justo en frente de ella con fuerza y la golpeaba en la frente provocando que su cuerpo se fuera hacía atrás.

—¡Helga!—

El grito de su amado la alertó, pero ¿Por qué no podía responderle? Ah si, ahora se encontraba en el piso. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero pesaban y empezaba a sentir sueño... Mucho sueño, el golpe le había afectado más de lo que parecía. Pronto se vio cubierta de la oscuridad sin poder pelear más y la voz del rubio se perdió cuando terminó por desmayarse.

Bien, primero que nada quiero decir que es mi primera historia, estaré basándome en el episodio característico de Hey Arnold, pero con un toque mas adulto y obviamente con escenas de sexo explícito, así que si eso no es de su preferencia podrían ver otras historias. No puedo decir con exactitud cuando capitulos tendrá pero tampoco será largo.

Trataré de subir el episodio uno oficial el día de mañana, este es un proyecto que no pienso abandonar. Si les gustó agradecería que me lo hicieran saber.


	2. Tentación

Aclaración: Hey Arnold ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Craig Bartlett.

Episodio 1:

Tentación.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué me pasó?— La cabeza comenzaba a punzar por el golpe dado, incluso cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por su propia nariz noto la sangre que caía de ella y abrió los ojos sumamente asustada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba en el piso? Y más importante ¿Quiénes eran las personas que la rodeaban?

—¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¿Estás bien? Yo lo lamento, no vi cuando empuje la puerta y...—

—¿Quién es Helga?— Una sonrisa un tanto boba surco en el rostro pálido de la fémina que torpemente se intentaba incorporar pero debido al reducido espacio que había entre la multitud que murmuraba a su espalda, fue difícil el encontrar un punto de apoyo. —Que bonito nombre, quisiera que fuera mío.—

—Oh,oh... La historia se repite.— Varias exclamaciones de horror se escucharon a las palabras de la voz grave del chico más alto de todos ahí. — Viejo, esta vez sí le diste duro a Pataki.—

Quería preguntar a que se refería aquel sujeto extraño de larga melena afroamericana, pero quedaron vacías. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todos los rostros de la demás gente se agolpaban en su vista, sin permitir entrar oxígeno suficiente a su cuerpo y torpemente se sostuvo de lo más cercano que tenía. El brazo del chico rubio que no dejaba de pronunciar ese nombre.

—Helga, Helga, estas muy pálida, te llevaré a la enfermería.— Se abrió paso entre la multitud llevando a la chica entre sus brazos casi inconsciente, sabía que la situación era delicada pero ahora se veía peor.

.

.

.

—Lo siento, muchacho, al parecer Helga tiene amnesia y por la gravedad del golpe me temo que va a durar semanas.— Mientras la enfermera hacia anotaciones en la tabla de consulta, la rubia se encontraba jugando con los instrumentos médicos del hospital, curiosa de ver tantos objetos afilados y brillantes llamando poderosamente su atención.

—¿Qué es esto, pequeño?— Mostró un pequeño bisturí y sin saber dónde más pasarlo, lo deslizó justo en medio de su vestido, creando una gran abertura que iba descubriendo aquellos pechos apretados ceñidos en un lindo sujetador negro con bordado rosa que peligraba de ser roto por el tamaño enorme que abarcaban.

La sala se quedó en silencio, el chico estaba completamente rojo del rostro, pero tampoco apartaba la mirada de sus senos. La enfermera torpemente buscaba algo con que cubrirla y que no terminara por cortar también su pequeña prenda interior. Al final oculto el accidente con una sábana blanca y ordeno al muchacho el prestarle la camisa roja que ahora usaba como alguna especie de chaqueta ya que su compañera no podía andar así por la escuela.

—Bien...— Carraspeo la señora de blanco entregándole una pequeña nota de analgésicos para prevenir cualquier futuro dolor de cabeza a la víctima. — Creo que será mejor que vaya a descansar a su casa, las clases y la gente harán que se sofoque de información por intentar averiguar quienes son, sé buen niño y llévala por favor, Arnold.— Se acercó al nombrado y claramente su mirada denotaba advertencia, pues el propietario de extraña cabeza no apartaba la mirada de la rubia. — Sólo a casa y vuelves.—

¿Qué era? ¿Un pervertido? Esta bien, se había sorprendido y no pudo apartar su vista de aquella panorámica pero era eso, simplemente sorpresa. Bufo y salió de la enfermería tomando de la malo a la pobre niña pérdida que no dejaba de preguntar en dónde estaban. Entregó el pase médico y el permiso que este le otorgaba de irse a su casa, prefiriendo mandar un mensaje a su mejor amigo pidiéndole de favor el llevar ambas mochilas a la casa de la ¿Ex-matona? Ahora no sabía cómo llamarla.

—¿Qué es casa?— Comenzaba a sentirse irritado de escuchar esa frágil voz. No es que la odiara pero ese día, precisamente ese día había sido nuevamente rechazado por la muchacha campirana y lo peor; frente a todos. Se sentía patético, no quiso hablar con nadie y ahora, tenía que cuidar de su bully personal por culpa suya al querer salir corriendo del comedor escolar. La miro a los ojos, la inocencia que reflejaba mezclada con curiosidad por un mundo nuevo bajo su mal humor, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Es dónde vives, comes y duermes, Helga.— Minutos más tardes habían llegado y como recordaba hace ocho años, la casa azul se encontraba vacía. ¿Sería muy tonto preguntarle? Seguramente sí, ni siquiera recordaba que esa era su dirección. — No hay nadie, te haré algo de comer.—

Sin esperar respuesta fue por los utensilios a la cocina, no podía decir que la conocía, ya que pocas veces había estado ahí, pero era muy predecible en que sitio se encontraban las sopas y jarras.

Se recargo contra el umbral de la estufa cuando dejó que la sopa hirviera y volvió a su mente la imagen de la rubia desgarrando su vestido, sin querer un sonrojo se instaló nuevamente en sus mejillas y miro discretamente a su compañera que intentaba encender el televisor. ¿Quién lo diría? Helga G. Pataki siendo amable, adorable y curiosa, no siempre podía aprovechar eso.

—La sopa va a tardar.— Sorprendió a la chica por la espalda y la tomo de la mano para llevarla al sillón. De frente a la televisión cambio los canales con aburrimiento, pero decidió dejarla en una película de romance.

—Gracias por cuidarme Arthur.— Le sonrió de forma sincera y desvío su mirada a la camisa de cuadros que le había prestado. Le quedaba muy floja y grande, curioso ya que la fémina siempre había sido más alta que el, pero ¿De qué se quejaba? Ahora tenían diecisiete años y su complexión ya no era la misma. Había desarrollado músculos por el deporte que practicaba, sin ser demasiado exagerado. Su estatura también había conseguido dar un estirón, adornándolo con sus ciento ochenta centímetros, aunque su cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero fuerte. Por otra parte, ahora que se fijaba en su compañera ella también cambio, y vaya ¡Cambio! Senos firmes, caderas anchas, largas piernas torneadas, trasero respingon y suave a simple vista, completando todo con esa cintura breve dónde deseaba pasar sus manos.

¡Un momento! ¿El deseaba eso? ¿Cómo podía pensar así de Helga? Si bien nunca habían tenido una relación cercana, no le daba el derecho a imaginarse cosas... Aunque, últimamente no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Aquel día de San Lorenzo pensó que por fin su relación iba a mejorar, pero cada que se intentaba acercar a ella, salía corriendo pálida, asustada, como si hubiera visto algo sumamente espantoso así que, poco a poco desistió de intentar algo y simplemente la ignoro, tampoco iba a rogarle cuando ella no se mostraba accesible... De eso han pasado más de seis años.

Pronto ambos terminaron de comer y decidió lavar los platos, justo como la rutina de hace años la llevo a su recámara y la acomodó en la cama junto con la muñeca antes de que su dueña cayera inconsciente y vencida por el sueño, ya tomaría mañana de vuelta su camisa cuando viniera a recogerla para llevarla a clases.

Estaba por salir de la casa cuando se escucho un grito y terminó por volver corriendo, entrando sin permiso a la alcoba de la del moño rosa y la encontró ahí, luchando contra su vestido para quitárselo sobre la cabeza pero este se había hecho bola y enredado con algunos mechones claros. La ropa interior era visible y... Odiaba ser hombre.

La mirada masculina se deleitó por fin de aquellos glúteos levantados y casi desnudos pues las bragas de Helga eran pequeñas, dando mucho a la imaginación. Subió hacía su cintura, la piel tan blanca resaltaba de todo y más arriba, el broche del sujetador se encarnaba en forma dolorosa a la piel de su espalda. No podía dejarla así ¿Verdad? Inhalo, exhalo y controló sus pensamientos antes de posar su mano en el broche, liberando la molestia que le causaba. Lo que más le sorprendió es que la prenda dio un rebote hacia delante para caer tirado en el suelo, ¿Por qué usaba eso sí no era su talla?

—¡Artemio!— No le dio tiempo de corregirla, se había montado sobre el enredando las piernas en la cadera masculina y sus deliciosos senos presionaban sus pectorales. —Me iba a cambiar pero...—

—Hel-Helga...— No sabía en donde esconderse, su compañera no se estaba percatando de la situación en la cual esta le comprometía y él, estaba sufriendo los estragos de ser hombre. Pronto pudo sentir como sus propios pantalones se ceñían en su parte baja, abrió los ojos asustado. No, no, no, no podía tocarla, ni siquiera debía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sabía que no era a propósito entonces... ¿Por qué?. Las palabras no salían de sus labios, estaba totalmente tieso ante la situación.

—Armando... ¿Qué es esto?— De nuevo la escucho, y dirigió su entorpecida mirada hacia ella, arrepitiendose al instante de tomarse la molestia de hacerlo, pues la chica jugaba con su mente, señalando con inocencia su rosado pezón... ¿CÓMO NO PODÍA SABER QUE RAYOS ERA?

Se separó abruptamente de su compañera, las mejillas le dolían de lo rojo que se encontraba y por si fuera poco, su agitado corazón bombardeaba sangre, pero no precisamente a todo su cuerpo, si no a cierta parte anatómica que debía liberar pronto antes de cometer una locura. Corrió, saludo a la madre de la rubia cuando se cruzo con ella en el salón principal hasta por fin salir de ese infierno, como ahora pensaba llamarle. La brisa fría golpeteo su cálida piel y decidió sentarse en una banca de un parque cercano a la casa de huéspedes.

Rendido bajo la mirada hacia su gran erección que dolía, no iba a llegar a su hogar con un bulto entre los pantalones, ya era suficiente humillación el excitarse con una inocente chica... Patético, si eso era, un gran patético, lujurioso, incesato e imbécil hombre que fue doblegado por un arranque de hormonas. Ahora la pregunta era...

¿Qué pasará mañana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buenas tardes, si, sé que me tarde en actualizar, pero no me había dado cuenta que era la semana de vacaciones. Espero estén disfrutando de a historia, traeré otro episodio la siguiente semana. ¡Muchas gracias por su molestia en leerme! Nos veremos.

PD. Respondiendo a una duda de un review, creo que la edad ya esta revelada, seguro pensaron que eran pequeños pero no, deben tener una cierta edad para hacer cositas de adultos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Inconsciente o no, te besé

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para esta historia.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inconsciente o no, te besé._

 _Capítulo 4._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era un día soleado en Hillwood, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y la risa de los niños se escuchaban en aquella nueva mañana; todo parecía ir de forma maravillosa excepto para un rubio cabeza de balón que comenzaba a abrir los ojos de manera pesada.

Se quedó mirando el techo, como si con ello pudiera encontrar la respuesta a su aventura de ayer. No había dormido nada, la parte baja de su pijama seguía doliendo, no, dolía con más fuerza pues se había negado a atender sus necesidades como hombre por respeto a su compañera. Cuando llegó sus abuelos lo cuestionaron como si hubiese contraído una terrible enfermedad ¡Joder! Que era solo una erección.

Erección que a la fecha y hora, no bajaba. Antes de seguirse lamentando decidió levantarse y poder darse una ducha con agua helada de ser necesario, le iba a hacer falta si tenía planeado ir por su adorable compañera para llevarla a clases.

Dentro del baño se miro al espejo. Las ojeras habían crecido y su pelo amenazaba con irse hacia abajo como su estado de ánimo. Sin quererse ver más a sí mismo, entró a la regadera. El agua fría logró formarle un sobresalto, pero rápido se acostumbro pues su piel se hallaba sumamente caliente. Cerró los ojos, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran y continuó con ese baño, limpiando su cuerpo, pero cuando decidió pasar a la parte baja, su pene amenazaba con fuerza de seguir dándole guerra.

De verdad no quería rendirse tan fácil, pero viendo la situación, tendría que hacerlo.  
Sujeto su erección desde la base y los dedos largos recorrieron toda la longitud hasta el glande que ya se encontraba bastante hinchado. Lo frotó con sus dedos y optó por morder su labio inferior, el estimulo estaba yendo de maravilla y más con la imagen de esos firmes senos que no lo dejaron de atormentar.

Su imaginación estaba volando y pronto se hallaba recargado contra la frías baldosas, empujando su cadera contra su propia mano, como si fueran embestidas. El agarre seguía manteniéndose posesivo, mientras su mente fantaseaba con tener a Helga en cuatro, en ese mismo baño mientras él estaba detrás de ella, metiendo todo su pene en aquel estrecho canal. Preguntas calientes también se iba formulando, ¿Qué tan pequeño sería su esfinter? ¿Lo apretaria como se estaba imaginando? ¿O accederá fácilmente gracias a los fluidos vaginales de la rubia? Pronto deseo también probarlos.

–¡Enano! ¡Tu desayuno se está enfriando y si no bajas, me lo voy a comer. –

Y la erección que estaba tiesa como una roca, perdió dureza de golpe por aquel susto. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir a su abuelo, pero al menos el problema estaba resuelto. Se vistió con prisa y bajo corriendo las escaleras, ya que su estómago también comenzaba a reclamar la falta de atención.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de pelear con su abuelo por el desayuno salió de la casa rumbo a la de la rubia. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos (pervertidos) de nuevo que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado, hasta que una voz chillona y familiar lo hizo salir de su trance.

–¡Arnold, querido! Que gusto de verte, sé que vienes a ayudar a mi pobre hermanita, eso es un acto sumamente hermoso, por favor cuidala ¿Si? Helga lo es todo para mí. –

Casi chasquea la lengua cuando vio a Olga Pataki en el recibidor de la casa, pero mejor guardo sus comentarios y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, permitiendo que la mayor lo abrazara, ya estaba acostumbrado a las muestras efusivas y excesivas de su ex tutora.

–¡Pero que mal educada soy! Permiteme llamarla... ¡Helga! –

El cantarino grito resonó casi por toda la manzana, causando que el rubio se escondiera casi en el callejón contiguo de la casa azul, estuvo a punto de hacerlo hasta que una visión angelical lo detuvo por completo.

Ahí, bajando por las escaleras vio lo más hermoso que pudieron contemplar sus ojos. Un ángel había caído del cielo en cabellos rubios sueltos, ligeramente ondulados haciendo que su rostro perfecto se tornará más pequeño de lo que ya era. Ojos azules adornados con colores pasteles en sus párpados, un suave tono rosado en los labios de fresa y para rematar a su pobre corazón, un vestido corto rosado adoraba ese esbelto cuerpo que tuvo oportunidad de apreciar el anterior día. De nuevo los pantalones comenzaban a quedarle pequeños ante esa gloriosa imagen.

–¡Hola Artemio! – Saludo la más baja y se colgó pronto del brazo de su compañero, sacándolo de su casa pronto, tan solo para no seguir escuchando la odiosa voz de quien decía, era su hermana.

Por otro lado, el raramente mencionado se mantuvo callado, idiotizado por la textura que sentía su brazo, pues los pechos de Helga se rozaban en forma deliciosa contra su piel caliente. Así siguieron todo el camino, Arnold evitando que su bully personal cruzara las calles de forma precipitada y la rubia, intentando colgarse de él. Iban sumergidos en una pequeña pelea para que la propietaria de ojos azules no se bajara el vestido por el calor que hacía, que no notaron unos ojos verdes furiosos que contemplaba esa tierna escena.

–Bien, Helga ya llegamos a la escuela. Dejame llevar tus libros a tu casillero. –

Sin darle tiempo de contestar la tomo de la mano, y estuvieron a punto de cruzar las puertas del instituto cuando una pelirroja campirana obstaculizo su camino.

–Hola Arnold, no sabía que aún cuidabas de Helga. –Contorneando sus caderas en un intento barato de sensualidad, fue que se dirigió al de cabeza con forma inusual y posó su dedo índice en el pecho fuerte de su compañero. –No tienes que seguir haciéndolo, sé que Brainy estaría muy encantado de poder ayudarla, ¿No es así? –

Al escuchar la asmática respiración, reparo en su compañero que no perdió la oportunidad en tomar el brazo de Helga para llevarla dentro del instituto. No sabía porque, pero un sentimiento amargo se alojo dentro de su pecho, mientras que su garganta burbujeaba bilis del enojo que estaba conteniendo. Quiso dar un paso hacia la rubia, pero el cuerpo de la pelirroja le estaba poniendo en un aprieto, pues no dejaba de apretarse contra el suyo.

–Oh Arnold, no los interrumpas, ¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja? – El mencionado se quedó congelado al asimilar esas palabras, no había pensado en que Helga se había vuelto muy bella (Aunque eso lo comprobó por si mismo) y que podía atraer fácilmente a cualquier chico que quisiera. Prueba irrefutable de ello, era Brainy y también Wolfgang. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto la mirada verdosa que chispeaba de maldad. –Creo que Helga estaría mejor con alguien que la quisiera de verdad... ¿No te parece justo, Arnold? –Remarcó sus palabras con veneno, disfrutando de la mueca de tristeza que pinto los ojos de varón.

Arnold no pudo refutar eso, tenía razón Lila con esas palabras, pero tampoco podía permitir que Brainy aprovechará la amnesia de la chica poética para intentar desviar sus sentimientos, porque Helga seguía enamorada de él ¿Verdad? Y eso era más injusto. Con una mueca de desagrado aparto a la campirana de su cuerpo y corrió dentro de la escuela, buscando los rizos dorados de forma desesperada, pero no la encontraba en ningún sitio, ¿Cuánto había tardado? Maldijo para sus adentros hasta que pasó por el armario de intendencia. Sus músculos se contrajeron con furia y sus dedos se apretaron en forma de puño cuando percibió los gritos ahogados de Helga detrás de la puerta. Sin pensarlo, pateo la puerta hasta forzar la cerradura y se introdujo cuando esta cedió, encontrando una escena que lo cegó por completo.

Ahí tendida en el piso estaba la dueña de sus emociones inestables llorando amargamente mientras forcejeaba con el chico de brackets que intentaba desprender el sujetador de la chica, pues esta ya se hallaba sin su blusa. No lo pensó dos veces y, a un par de zancadas se acerco hasta ellos, haciendo gala de su fuerza fue que estrelló su puño en la pálida mejilla del muchacho hasta llevarlo al otro lado de aquel armario. Se desprendió de su suéter verde y lo coloco con cuidado sobre el cuerpo frágil que mantenía gacha su mirada. La levanto entre sus fuertes brazos y se encaminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al agresor en turno de su compañera.

–Vuelves a tocarla, no, vuelves tan siquiera a mirarla y juro que te mato... –

–Andrés... –Al parecer la fémina había despertado de su letargo, pues se abrazaba con desesperación a su salvador. No negaba que seguía asustada, pero entre los brazos del muchacho sentía una seguridad diferente a cualquier otra. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasó, o que estaba haciendo, pero pronto se hallo besando los labios canela con timidez, casi como si una mariposa estuviera revoloteando en su rostro.

Por otro lado, el ojiverde de hallaba perplejo ante el inesperado beso, no sabía que hacer, sin embargo tenía claro que no la iba a soltar. Estaba confundido y su cabeza comenzaba a doler, pero todo se esfumó cuando la fémina encontró confianza y empezó a mover sus labios con más anhelo. Sin ser conscientes de su alrededor, ambos se entregaron a ese osculo que poco a poco iba tomando fuerza entre ambos, pues no sólo los labios chocaban, si no también la lengua y parte de los dientes eran partícipes de esa entrega. Cuando sintieron la falta de aire, decidieron separarse, dejando entre ambos un fino hilo de saliva testigo de su intercambio de fluidos hasta que Shortman reparo en lo que había hecho, amenazó a su compañero de propasarse con su amiga, cuando el no sólo ya lo había hecho, si no que también la beso. Corriendo la saco de esa habitación y la dejo en su pupitre, yendo rápidamente al suyo para cubrir su rostro con un libro mientras se iba reprendiendo mentalmente. Todo estaba saliendo de control, y odiaba admitirlo pero con ese beso había provocado una erección en él junto con una revolución de sentimientos que no creía poseer en su compañera. Llevo sus dedos a sus propios labios, notandolos hinchados aún por el beso. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él a este tiempo? Necesitaba un especialista para Helga o si no iba a perder la razón y terminaría por cometer un error grande como el pedazo de idiota que era.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bien, eso es todo por ahora, como habrán notado, perdí un poco el hilo de lo que iba a ser mi historia original, sin embargo, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude ya que quise continuarla así como hacer más fics, la mayoría será en one-shot, creo que no soy muy buena en historias largas (?) pero en esta voy a retomar mis buenas ideas porno, aun así sigue siendo muy pronto para el salseo, sin embargo, tengan paciencia, no será demasiado la espera.**

 **Espero alguien este feliz de verme de nuevo por aquí y les siga gustando mi historia. No voy a prometer actualizar pronto o dar fecha exacta, porque ni siquiera yo puedo controlar mis tiempos, sin embargo, será pronto.**

 **También les hago mención de un one shot que escribí, podrán encontrarla en mi perfil. Sin más que decir, iré haciendo el capitulo 3 para esta bella historia.**

 **Déjenme saber si os está gustando o si siguen aquí (crying) nos vemos en la próxima actualización. /corazoncito gay.**


End file.
